Why me?
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: UPDATE CH 3/Apa jadinya jika kau yang notabene lelaki dipaksa oleh sekumpulan orang gila untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya yang nyaris gagal? WONKYUSUNG BROMANCE WONSUNG/YEWON, KYUSUNG, Warning Author Note
1. Prolog

Why me...?

.

2016 yeyepapoazi

.

Super Junior fanfiction

.

Yesung

.

original character

.

Cheonan 1999

Sinar hangat matahari sore di musim semi menimpa kulit seorang remaja pria yang tengah berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang menuju ke rumahnya. Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari sekolah.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali menendang kerikil tak berdosa di hadapannya. Dia tidak sadar saat ada sepasang iris kelabu yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya, sampai….

"kim jongwoon…"

Remaja itu terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan masker dan jubah hitam serta topi hitam menghadangnya sambil menyebut namanya.

"nu-nuguya?"

Jongwoon-remaja itu- terlihat mulai ketakutan dan mulai berjalan mundur. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sial, orang asing itu dengan gerakan cepat membungkamnya dangan saputangannya yang berbau sehingga jongwoon langsung pingsan.

000

Mata sipit itu mengerjab bingung, dengan susah payah dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi sia-sia. Kedua lengannya terikat erat di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan kakinya terikat erat di ujung ranjang yang dia tempati.

Saat ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat tak terpakai dan dia terbaring di ranjang berukura meter yang terlihat seperti ranjang rumah sakit. Dan tubuhnya, tubuh muda itu terpampang sempurna dalam artian dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Jongwoon-sosok terikat itu- mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tali-tali yang mengekangnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan 3 orang berpakaian dokter yang masing- masing mendorong trolley berisi peralatan-peralatan aneh yang dia mungkin pernah lihat di rumah sakit. Tak lama masuklah 2 orang lagi membawa lampu bertiang berukuran besar dan sebuah tabung besar dengan isi yang berwarna merah seperti daging.

Mereka mulai menset peraltakan itu di sekitar jongwoon.

Jongwoon mulai berteriak dan semakin memberontak.

"lepaskan aku.. lepaskan aku… apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku…"

Salah seorang dokter-atau siapapun itu- menghampiri jongwoon sambil membawa sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna kuning keruh.

"maafkan kami,, kami hanya ingin menjadikanmu pria istimewa… maaf menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan…"

"mwo?"

Dokter itu mengijeksikan cairan itu ke tubuh jongwoon. Sedangkan jongwon mulai merasa mengantuk. Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan orang – orang itu.

"kita harus segera memasukan rahim itu ke dalam tubuhnya…"

Dan semua gelap.

000

Saat jongwoon membuka matanya kembali dia merasakan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya. Saat ini dia berada di ruangan yang berbeda dari sebeluumnya, ruangan ini terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih, posisinya sekarang tidaklah terikat lagi, tapi karena nyeri di perutnya dia tak mampu bergerak lebih.

"kau sudah bangun, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan perutku?"

"haha.. anak muda, kau tak perlu takut. Aku dokter park, park ryeojin… aku hanya memberimu sebuah keajaiban… maksudku… kau special…."

000

Seoul 2009

Dance yang teratur, suara yang mengalun merdu dan wajah yang menawan. Itulah deskripsi untuk sebuah boyband yang tengah naik daun saat ini. SUPER JUNIOR, setelah menghadiri berbagai acara dan recording, mereka semua akhirnya sampai di dorm. Siwon-the gesture man- yang biasanya langsung pulang ke rumahnya ikut menginap di dorm karena besok mereka memiliki jadwal bersama, sehingga agar mempermudah manager mereka saat menjemput siwon memutuskan tidur di dorm 11.

Uhuk.. uhukk…

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Siwon dan kyuhyun yang belum tertidur menghampiri kamar mandi utama.

"siapa yang didalam?" siwon mencoba mencari tahu.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya menatap pintu kamar mandi penasaran.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari orang di dalam kyuhyun berinisiatif membuka pintu itu.

Klek

Saat pintu itu terbuka sempurna siwon dan kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Salah satu hyung tertua mereka terlihat meringkuk di samping kloset sambil meremas perutnya. Sepertinya dia kesakitan.

"Yesung hyung…" teriak wonkyu bersamaan.

Mereka berdua langsung membawa yesung ke kamarnya. Dan karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat, eunhyuk, sungmin dan ryeowook yang sudah tidurpun jadi terbangun.

Sungmin keluar kamarnya dan tak lama eunhyuk juga keluar. Setelah melihat wonkyu membopong yesung ke kamar yewok mereka langsung menyusul.

"ada apa?"

"yesung hyung sepertinya collapse…"

Siwon menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, yang langsung mendapat reaksi kaget dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

"astaga jangan di saat seperti ini…"

"wookie.. ambil obat yesung hyung… hyung.. kau dengar aku… hyung?"

"eunghh…"

"Obatnya habis hyung.."

"kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit saja…"

"tapi yesung hyung sudah pernah bilang agar memanggil dokter pribadinya saja kan?"

"benar kata kyuhyun… lebih baik kita panggil dokter pribadinya.."

000

Seorang pria yang tengah tak sadarkan diri terlihat terbaring di kasur putih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Seorang pria yang lebih tua terlihat duduk di sbuah kursi di samping ranjang yang lebih muda. Matanya menatap tajam si pingsan.

Terlihat sebuah pergerakan dari yang lebih muda. Perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka.

"euhh.."

Perlahan yang lebih muda mulai menyadari kondisinya dan saat dia melihat sosok lain di kursi di sampingnya dia langsung memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"bagaimana perasaanmu yesungie?"

"akan lebih baik kalau aku bukan kelinci percobaanmu.."

Jawaban yang ketus tak membuat yang lebih tua marah , malah dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"yah maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita setiap bulan.. setidaknya kau tahu kan bagaimana menjadi wanita yang setiap bulan-"

"cukup ryeojin-ssi terimakasih sudah datang, aku sudah merasa lebih baik.. jadi anda boleh pergi.."

Ryeojin menatap yesung dengan senyum maklum.

"baiklah.. sepertinya seorang yang sedang PMS memang tidak boleh di ganggu... aku sudah menyuruh dongsaengmu memasak makanan untuk mu.. dan obatmu untuk 1 bulan kedepan ada di nakas di sampingmu..."

Yesung tidak menjawab, dia memilih menatap jemarinya yang tertaut. Ryeojin berdiri dan membereskan barangnya lalu beranjak keluar. Menoleh sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi yesung.

Klek.

Pintu ditutup begitu pula kebohongan yesung. Sedari tadi dia menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. Tapi dengan control emosi yang mumpuni membuatnya mampu menahannya, tapi saat tak ada orang meledaklah emosinya.

"kenapa aku?.."Tanya yesung pada udara kosong.

Dengan posisi tidur miring dia menangis. Hingga matanya kembali terasa berat dan mimpi sekali lagi menyelimutinya.

000

.

.

hallo..:) sudah berapa tahun saya ga nulis ya? kangen deh nulis lagi.. ini ff lama yang terbengkalai dan akhirnya saya lanjutkan tapi dengan cerita yang beda dari cerita awal. awalnya mau saya bikin 1shoot tapi karena bakal panjanggg jadi saya buat mungkin 3 sampai 4 chapter.. itupun kalau ada yang suka dengan ff ini..

silahkan bagi yang masih suka dengan tulisan saya. riview di tunggu..

26/07/2016

yeyepapoazi


	2. Chapter 1

**WHY ME?**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **2016©yeyepapo**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Wonkyusung, Yesung centric**

 **.**

 **Genre: drama, angst, family, friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning: shounen-ai, latter!mpreg, TYPO**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: cerita punya saya,/ SuJu punya Tuhan,/OC: Park Ryeojin punya saya**

 **.**

 **For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.**

 **.**

 **ONE MORE TIME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

.

Seorang pria yang tengah tak sadarkan diri terlihat terbaring di kasur putih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Seorang pria yang lebih tua terlihat duduk di sbuah kursi di samping ranjang yang lebih muda. Matanya menatap tajam si pingsan.

Terlihat sebuah pergerakan dari yang lebih muda. Perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka.

"euhh.."

Perlahan yang lebih muda mulai menyadari kondisinya dan saat dia melihat sosok lain di kursi di sampingnya dia langsung memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"bagaimana perasaanmu Yesungie?"

"akan lebih baik kalau aku bukan kelinci percobaanmu.."

Jawaban yang ketus tak membuat yang lebih tua marah , malah dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"yah maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita setiap bulan.. setidaknya kau tahu kan bagaimana menjadi wanita yang setiap bulan-"

"cukup Ryeojin _-ssi_ terimakasih sudah datang, aku sudah merasa lebih baik.. jadi anda boleh pergi.."

Ryeojin menatap Yesung dengan senyum maklum.

"baiklah.. sepertinya seorang yang sedang PMS memang tidak boleh di ganggu... aku sudah menyuruh _dongsaeng_ mu memasak makanan untuk mu.. dan obatmu untuk 1 bulan kedepan ada di nakas di sampingmu..."

Yesung tidak menjawab, dia memilih menatap jemarinya yang tertaut. Ryeojin berdiri dan _member_ eskan barangnya lalu beranjak keluar. Menoleh sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Yesung.

Klek.

Pintu ditutup begitu pula kebohongan Yesung. Sedari tadi dia menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. Tapi dengan kontrol emosi yang mumpuni membuatnya mampu menahannya, tapi saat tak ada orang meledaklah emosinya.

"kenapa aku?.."Tanya Yesung pada udara kosong.

Dengan posisi tidur miring dia menangis. Hingga matanya kembali terasa berat dan mimpi sekali lagi menyelimutinya.

 **NOW ON CHAPTER 1**

 _Member_ Suju yang menunggu di ruang tengah _dorm_ -kecuali Ryeowook yang di dapur- langsung _auto focus_ pada sosok Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar _hyung_ mereka yang tadi pingsan.

" _hyung_ kalian sepertinya mulai pikun ya hahaha.. sampai kehabisan obat.. kondisinya sudah membaik tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.. penyakitnya kambuh karena dia kelelahan saja. Saya harap kalian juga bisa mencegah Yesung _-ssi_ supaya tidak kecapekan..."

Siwon yang duduk paling dekat dengan Ryeojin berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"maaf Dokter, tapi sudah bertahun-tahun penyakit Yesung _hyung_ di obati tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah,, sebenarnya Yesung _hyung_ sakit apa? Kalau Dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkannya.. saya akan dengan senang hati membawa Yesung _hyung_ ke Dokter yang lebih ahli..."

Ryeojin memandang remeh Siwon.

"dengar anak muda.. yang mengetahui penyakit dan obat dari penyakit _hyung_ mu itu hanyalah aku dan tidak ada Dokter lain yang tahu.. jadi kalau kau bisa menjaga tingkahmu, aku akan terus merawat _hyung_ mu tapi jika kau memutuskan untuk melawanku siap-siaplah _hyung_ mu akan menderita..."

Melihat suasana yang berubah kurang kondusif membuat Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan menarik Siwon menjauh sebelum dia sempat menjawab perkataan sang Dokter.

"ah.. _ne_ Dokter.. kami menghargai kerja keras anda.. terimakasih sudah datang dan merawat _hyung_ kami.. dan saya minta maaf atas nama Siwon. Dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu.. kami hanya terlalu khawatir dengan _hyung_ kami itu saja.. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.." Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

Ryeojin menerima uluran itu tanpa bicara dan hanya menggangguk sekilas lalu beranjak keluar dari dorm.

Begitu Dokter Park keluar dari dorm. Semua mata tertuju pada Siwon yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sofa di samping Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah.

"Siwon _-ah_ kita sudah pernah membahas ini bersama bahkan dengan Yesung _hyung_. Jadi kumohon seperti yang Yesung _hyung_ inginkan.. jangan terlalu ikut campur tentang urusan penyakit Yesung _hyung_ dengan Dokter Park... "

Sungmin mencoba meredakan amarah Siwon.

"tapi _hyung_.. beberapa bulan belakangan ini Yesung _hyung_ _collapse_ terus. Aku takut kalau penyakitnya itu tambah parah.. dan tadi saat Dokter Park bilang Yesung _hyung_ tak apa-apa membuatku benar-benar emosi.. apanya yang tak apa-apa? Setiap dia _collapse_ dia kesakitan.."

Siwon sepertinya bertambah emosi.

"sudah kita bahas lagi lain hari.. aku akan kabari _member_ lainnya kalau Yesung _hyung_ tak apa-apa.. dan Kyu, kau bantu Ryeowook di dapur sana.. nanti kalian suruh Yesung _hyung_ makan bubur yang sedang di buat Wookie dan obatnya jangan lupa Yesung _hyung_ suruh minum.. besok kita ada jadwal jam 12 untuk _recording_ acara xxxxx.. yang lainnya kembali istirahat..."

Sungmin menutup pembicaraan. Dan _member_ lain langsung bubar menuju kamar masing masing kecuali Siwon yang masih tetap terduduk di ruang tengah dan Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membantu reyowook memasak.

000

" _hyung_.. bangun dulu.."

Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung dengan pelan agar Yesung tidak kaget.

"euhh.."

Yesung langsung terbangun dan begitu dia sadar sepenuhnya dia mencoba duduk dibantu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung sambil membawa mangkuk berisi bubur susu yang masih hangat.

"makan dulu ya _hyung_. Habis itu minum obat.. tadi Dokter Park berpesan padaku untuk selalu mengawasi _hyung_ minum obat. Apa selama ini _hyung_ tidak minum obatnya teratur sampai _hyung_ _collapse_ lagi?"

Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada sepelan mungkin agar _hyung_ nya itu tidak tersinggung.

"sudahlah Wookie biar _hyung_ makan dulu bubur dan obatnya nanti dijawab kalau sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun bisa membaca kalau Yesung tidak ada niat untuk menjawab.

Mereka berdua memandang diam Yesung yang memakan buburnya dengan pelan tanpa memandang dua _dongsaeng_ nya.

000

Suara gelak tawa memenuhi ruang _make up_ di salah satu ruangan di gedung KBS. Terlihat _member_ Super Junior yang bersenda gurau di ruang _make up_ sembari di _make up_. Sebenarnya mereka sudah selesai _recording_ di KBS tapi setelah ini mereka ada pemotretan untuk majalah. Jadi mereka sekalian _make up_ di sini dan nanti tinggal berangkat menuju lokasi pemotretan yang temanya _outdoor_.

Dari sekian _member_ yang tertawa-tiwi beberapa memilih hanya tersenyum dan mengawasi tanpa ikut andil dalam candaan _member_ lain. Yesung, yang semalam sempat _collapse_ sepertinya masih sedikit lemas terbukti sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan tanpa ikut bercanda walau sesekali ikut tertawa lepas, selebihnya dia hanya tersenyum maklum. Ada juga Siwon yang terlihat murung sejak semalam, beberapa kali dia terlihat mencuri lihat ke arah _hyung_ yang dia sayangi, Yesung.

"ah.. Yesungie.. bagaimana badanmu? Sudah mendingan? Sudah minum obatmu kan?"

Sang _mother hen_ –Leeteuk – menanyakan keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ yang memang memiliki masalah kesehatan-setahu mereka.

"aku sudah baikan _hyung_. Tadi aku sudah meminumnya sebelum _recording_.."

"oke baiklah.. kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan langsung istirahat ya jangan dipaksakan... "

Yesung mengangguk singkat.

Teriakan manajer membuat meraka langsung paham kalau waktunya untuk berangkat ke lokasi _photo shoot._

Siwon langsung berdiri dan membawa tas jinjingnya, saat dia melihat Yesung membawa tas ransel yang terlihat berat Siwon langsung mengambil alihnya.

" _hyung_ baru pemulihan jangan bawa barang berat-berat.."

Yesung yang kaget tasnya 'dirampas' Siwon mencoba mengambilnya kembali.

"tidak apa-apa Wonie.. aku sudah mendingan.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.."

Perkataan mutlak Siwon membuat Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Hal itu membuat Siwon gemas dan mecubit pipi Yesung lalu segera kabur saat Yesung sudah siap untuk berteriak.

"YAKK. CHOI SIWOOON..."

 _Member_ lain yang kaget mendengar teriakan Yesung menoleh, tapi langsung menggeleng maklum saat melihat Siwon berlari menjauhi sang vokalis sambil membawa tas jarahannya.

000

Sudah 2 jam mereka melakukan sesi pemotretan di salah satu taman kota tapi masih belum selesai. Dan sepertinya masih butuh sekitar 1 jam lagi untuk selesai. Di salah satu tenda yang digunakan untuk berteduh terlihat Yesung tengah bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain handphone.

"kalau _hyungie_ sudah lelah mendingan tidur di van saja biar leluasa.. kalu di sini nanti lehermu sakit _hyung_.."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya sebentar untuk menengok _hyung_ nya yang terlihat lelah, lalu kembali berfokus pada ponselnya. Yesung yang mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari maknaenya hanya tersenyum tipis dan malah lebih menyamankan dirinya di bahu sang maknae.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak digubris hanya tersenyum maklum. Mungkin _hyung_ nya sedang ingin dimanja.

Baru sekitar 10 menit Yesung memejamkan netranya tiba-tiba perutnya terasa kram. Karena tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, dia perlahan bangun dan langsung pamit ke toilet yang di sediakan di ujung taman.

"arghh... kenapa masih sakit. Seharusnya hanya kemarin saja..."

Sambil meringis, Yesung mendudukan dirinya di kloset. Mencoba menetralisir sakit diperutnya dengan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Merasa sakit yang tak kunjung mereda dan keringat dingin mulai menetes, Yesung memutuskan untuk memanggil salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya untuk mengambilkan tasnya yang berisi obatnya.

" _hyung_.. Yesung _hyung_?! Kau tak apa kan?"

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari luar bilik kloset. Untuk sesaat Yesung merasa lega ada yang mengikutinya sampai ke toilet.

"nehhh... kyuhhh tolonghh nghh ambilkanh obhath kuhhh.."

Suara Yesung terdengar menahan sakit. Kyuhyun yang paham segera melesat keluar untuk mengambil obat Yesung.

Satu hal yang tidak Yesung sukai saat dia merasa kesakitan seperti saat ini adalah saat _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya panik. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dan itu terjadi saat ini. Begitu Kyuhyun kembali ke toilet dia tidak hanya membawa obat Yesung tapi juga membawa Leeteuk, Heechul Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Mereka terlihat panik dan langsung membuka bilik kloset Yesung yang tak di kunci dan membopong Yesung keluar toilet untuk di bawa ke van.

" _hyung_ kan sudah bilang jika lelah jangan dipaksakan..."

Leeteuk sibuk mengelap keringat dingin Yesung sedang Eunhyuk mengipasinya. Kyuhyun yang telah selesai meminumkan obat ke Yesung terlihat diam dengan penuh ke khawatiran di mukanya. Heechul yang biasanya cerewet memilih bungkam saat dia masih melihat raut kesakitan Yesung. Sedangkan Siwon terlihat panik dan khawatir sampai-sampai bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"ARGHHHHH..."

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan perutnya benar-benar sakit. Hal itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bertambah panik. Setelah meminum obat bukanya mereda tapi malah terlihat semakin menggila.

Kepanikan mereka tak sampai disitu, ditengah kondisi Yesung yang menggeliat-geliat menahan sakit mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat jantung berhenti. Celana bahan Yesung yang berwarna putih gading tiba-tiba dirembesi suatu cairan berwarna merah. Dan mereka yakin itu DARAH. Yesung sudah tidak menjerit lagi tapi erangan-erangan penuh kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya.

"ASTAGA ADA APA DENGANMU _RABID DOG_.."

Heechul terlihat panik setelah sedari tadi terlihat diam. Leeteuk yang tak kalah panik segera ambil tindakan dan menghubungi Dokter Park.

"Dokter, Yesung mengalami.. pend-pendarahan... aku tak tahu keluar dari mana.. celananya berubah merah... dan dia kesakitan...ne.. alamatnya? Baik –baik.."

Setelah Leeteuk menelpon Dokter Park dia langsung berlari mencari _driver_ mereka untuk mengantarkan mereka ke alamat yang di berikan Dokter Park.

"Heechul dan Eunhyuk kalian _stay_ disini dulu.. kabari _member_ lain tentang keadaan Yesung.. nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya. Siwon, Kyuhyun, kalian ikut aku.."

Yang dikomando mengangguk paham. Begitu _driver_ sudah siap mereka langsung menuju ke alamat yang dikirimkan Dokter Park.

000

Di dalam mobil Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat pasi dan keringat dingin terus mengalir. Darah yang merembes dari balik celana Yesung terlihat semakin banyak, hingga celana bahan Yesung basah oleh darah sampai mata kaki.

"aku tak kuat.."

Ujar Yesung lirih.. genggaman di tangannya mulai mengendur.

" _andwe hyung_.."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berteriak serempak.

"jangan tidur, tetap sadar.. _hyung_ dengarkan aku.. kau kuat.. sebentar lagi kita sampai..."

Siwon coba untuk membuat Yesung tetap terjaga, Leeteuk yang duduk di kursi depan menoleh panik,.

" _hyungnim_ cepat sedikit.. perempatan di depan belok kiri nanti rumahnya kanan jalan. Dokter Park sudah menunggu di luar."

"aku lelah.."

Bisik Yesung menyerah.

TBC

Author note.

Untuk pertama kali saya minta saran kepada reader lanjutannya harus gimana? Karena saya sebenernya bikin ff ini awalnya pengen bikin hard mpreg n bener-bener sad ending tapi kayaknya kok terlalu berat ya? Jadi saya minta saran dari reader sekalian

Aku bakal lanjutin dengan requesan dari salah satu yang terpilih, tapi ceritanya harus ada konfliknya..

Ditunggu ya

Yeyepapo a.k.a justcallmeazi


	3. Chapter 2

**WHY ME?**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **2016©yeyepapo**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Wonkyusung, Yesung centric**

 **.**

 **Genre: drama, angst, family, friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning: shounen-ai, latter!mpreg, TYPO**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: cerita punya saya,/ SuJu punya Tuhan,/OC: Park Ryeojin punya saya**

 **.**

 **For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.**

 **.**

 **ONE MORE TIME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 **.**

Di dalam mobil Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat pasi dan keringat dingin terus mengalir. Darah yang merembes dari balik celana Yesung terlihat semakin banyak, hingga celana bahan Yesung basah oleh darah sampai mata kaki.

"aku tak kuat.."

Ujar Yesung lirih.. genggaman di tangannya mulai mengendur.

" _andwe hyung_.."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berteriak serempak.

"jangan tidur, tetap sadar.. _hyung_ dengarkan aku.. kau kuat.. sebentar lagi kita sampai..."

Siwon coba untuk membuat Yesung tetap terjaga, Leeteuk yang duduk di kursi depan menoleh panik,.

" _hyungnim_ cepat sedikit.. perempatan di depan belok kiri nanti rumahnya kanan jalan. Dokter Park sudah menunggu di luar."

"aku lelah.."

Bisik Yesung menyerah.

 **NOW ON CHAPTER 2**

Leeteuk memandang _dongsaeng_ nya yang terbaring di ranjang dengan cemas. Pasalnya di tubuh Yesung terpasang _infuse_ dan masker oksigen. Ingatannya kembali ke 1 jam yang lalu saat Yesung tiba-tiba sesak nafas dan lalu pingsan saat di dalam mobil. Beruntung mereka sudah tiba di klinik Dokter Park. Hingga kini Yesung belum bangun. Kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain masih menunggu di luar. Mereka menunggu _member_ lain yang masih dalam perjalanan dari tempat _photo shoot_ mereka.

Tak terasa airmata menetes dari mata yang sudah sembab itu. Baginya _dongsaeng_ yang sakit itu sama saja dirinya yang sakit. Walau tak merasakan langsung kesakitan Yesung tapi Leeteuk ikut merasakannya. Sudah 6 tahun dia mengenal Yesung dengan baik dan dia mengetahu kondisi tubuh Yesung yang ringkih tapi selama itu pula dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi sepert ini. Hingga Yesung mengalami pendarahan yang dia sendiri tak tahu disebabkan apa.

Airmata kesedihan itu mulai mengering dan digantikan dengan airmata kemarahan. Kemarahan akan segala hal tentang _dongsaeng_ nya yang tak kunjung sembuh dan kemarahan tentang ketidak tahuan apa sebenarnya penyakit yang diderita _dongsaeng_ nya. Pandangannya berubah tajam. Dia bangkit lalu keluar dari ruangan klinik itu, menemukan Siwon yang sepertinya baru akan membuka pintu.

"mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Siwon _-ah_.. aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan penderitaan Yesung.. aku tak bisa lagi menahan sesak ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Yesung. Aku ingin tau apa yang selama ini Yesung dan Dokter Park sembunyikan dari kita."

Siwon menatap Leeteuk setuju. Selama ini dia kira hanya dia yang sudah muak dengan kondisi Yesung yang ditutup-tutupi. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaan Yesung.

"aku setuju denganmu _hyung_. Sudah cukup.. ayo kita cari Dokter Park dan kita interogasi dia."

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat mencari Dokter Park yang tadinya pamit untuk mengambil obat untuk Yesung di gudang belakang klinik.

" _hyung_.. kalian mau kemana? Baru saja Heechul _hyung_ menelpon katanya _member_ lain sudah mau sampai.."

Siwon dan Leeteuk menghentikan langkah mereka dan menunggu Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya dia baru dari belanja cemilan.

"kau mau ikut Kyu? Kita akan mencari tahu penyakit Yesung _hyung_ pada Dokter Park."

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya kedua _hyung_ nya itu.

" _hyung_. Bukanya Yesung _hyung_ sangat tidak suka kalau kita ikut campur masalah penyakitnya.. dia pasti akan marah besar pada kita kalau kita ikut campur.."

"apa kau tega setiap bulan bahkan kadang setiap minggu melihat Yesung _hyung_ kesakitan.. kalau kau masih tahan terserah tapi aku dan leetuk _hyung_ ingin mengakhiri ini. Jika kita tahu penyakit Yesung _hyung_ , kita bisa mencarikan obatnya bersama-sama itu akan mempercepat penyembuhannya."

Kyuhyun memandang keduanya ragu tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk setuju. Baru saja mereka akan melajutkan mencari Dokter Park orang yang dicari sudah muncul terlebih dahulu dari pintu masuk.

"oh.. apa Yesung _-ssi_ sudah sadar?"

Seperti di komando ketiga _member_ suju itu berjalan cepat ke arah Dokter Park dan langsung menyeretnya ke ruangan Yesung.

"hei.. ada apa ini?"

Siwon memaksa Dokter Park untuk duduk di kursi sedangkan mereka bertiga berdiri dihadapannya.

"katakan sejujurnya sekarang.. apa penyakit Yesung?"

"oh jadi kalian menginterogasiku lagi? Sudah berapa kali -"

"kami tidak perduli sudah berapa kali.. tapi yang jelas kami sudah muak dengan keadaan Yesung _hyung_ yang tersiksa.. cepat katakan, atau.." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Dokter Park.

"atau apa? Kalian sendiri yang akan menyesal kalau kalian memindah tangankan penanganan Yesung pada Dokter lain. Camkan itu.."

"satu-satunya penyesalan kami adalah kenapa kami tidak melakukan itu dari dulu agar Yesung _hyung_ bisa hidup tanpa kesakitan." Siwon maju sambil menunjuk muka Dokter Park.

Sang Dokter diam. Dia memandang remeh ketiga saudara itu.

"kalian tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.." tantang Ryeojin.

Siwon geram, dia hampir saja menonjok Ryeojin kalau saja Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tidak menahannya.

"kau bangsat.. ingat ini.. aku akan menjebloskanmu kepenjara karena sudah melakukan malpraktek kepada Yesung…"

Bukannya takut, Ryeojin malah tertawa meremehkan. Ketiga _member_ suju itu dibuat emosi. Tiba-tiba Heechul sudah ada di samping Ryeojin dan memandangnya dengan _smirk_ andalannya dan..

BUGH

Heechul menonjok Ryeojin hingga Dokter itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Semua _member_ memenuhi kamar Yesung beserta sang manajer.

"kau Dokter bajingan.. kau tak pantas disebut Dokter."

Heechul baru saja menarik kerah Ryeojin saat tangan Sungmin menariknya agar tidak membuat keributan lebih jauh di kamar Yesung.

"cukup _hyung_ …" lerai Sungmin.

Manajer mereka maju, dia menepuk bahu Leeteuk mengajaknya keluar ruangan. Saat mereka berdua sudah ada di depan pintu.

"aku sudah mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Dokter Park dan sepertinya kita semua sama. Jadi lebih baik kita bawa Yesung ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Sebelum terlambat."

Leeteuk langsung mengangguk setuju. Dia langsung mencari supir ambulan yang tersedia di depan klinik. Begitu menemukannya dia meminta supir itu untuk bersiap mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan sang manajer kembali keluar klinik dan terlihat menelpon seseorang.

Saat Leeteuk kembali ke kamar Yesung dia menemukan Ryeojin tengah di pengangi oleh Kangin dan HanKyung. Sepertinya terjadi perkelahian sebelumnya. Terlihat Heechul dan Siwon yang terengah-engah tengah dipengangi oleh Sungmin dan Kibum.

"ada apa ini?"

Mereka semua diam. Mungkin karena kegaduah yang tercipta, 2 orang _staff_ klinik datang ke ruangan mereka.

Dengan sedikit kasar Kangin dan HanKyung menyetakan Ryeojin. Dan mendorongnya keluar beserta kedua _staft_ itu. Leeteuk segera menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan dengan manajer. Mereka langsung sepakat dan bersiap membawa Yesung ke ambulan walau dengan pengetahuan medis sedikti mereka memindahkan Yesung ke ranjang dorong dengan hati-hati tanpa melepas infuse dan masker oksigennya. Beruntung masker oksigen Yesung terhubung dengan tabung yang kecil sehingga tidak terlalu susah dan ribet untuk di pidah.

Begitu keluar dari _loby_ klinik mereka dihadang oleh Ryeojin dan 2 orang _security_ klinik. Sang sopir ambulan yang semula sudah menyiapkan mobilnya terdiam di samping pintu mobil.

"kalian tidak bisa membawa pasienku sembarangan…"

Ryeojin menyeringai.

"kami bisa…"

Dari belakang Ryeojin, terlihat manajer mereka datang bersama seorang anggota polisi dan 2 orang dengan tubuh besar, sepertinya bodyguard.

"maaf sebelumnya Dokter Park. Tapi kami dari kepolisian mendapat laporan bahwa anda melakukan malpraktek kepada kim jongwoon _-ssi_.. apa itu benar…"

" _nonsense_.. apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"kalau begitu anda tidak keberatan untuk memenuhi panggilan dari kami dan datang ke kantor kami…"

Sang polisi menyodorkan sebuah surat panggilan. Ryeojin menerimanya dan membacanya. Begitu melihat surat panggilan 2 orang _security_ klinik tak berkutik. Mereka diam saja saat supir ambulan dan _member_ SuJu yang lain memasukan Yesung ke dalam ambulan. Hanya Leeteuk dan Heechul yang masuk kedalam ambulan.

00

Sampai di Rumah Sakit Yesung diperiksa dan diketahui kalau ada kelainan di perutnya. Hal itu membuat semua _member_ takut. Mereka takut Yesung menderita kanker, dilihat dari lama Yesung sakit dan sampai pendarahan. Apa lagi yang terbersit di otak orang normal kalau disuguhi keadaan seperti itu. Dokter yang menanganinya adalah spesialis penyakit dalam. Dia menyarankan untuk melakukan tes menyeluruh agar terditeksi apa penyakit Yesung. Leeteuk mewakili keluarga Yesung dan _member_ lain mengangguk setuju.

Selama diperiksa oleh Dokter Rumah Sakit Yesung masih pingsan.

" _hyung_ , aku takut Yesung _hyung_ akan marah dan panik saat dia tahu kalau dia ada di Rumah Sakit. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Yesung _hyung_ pulang?"  
Sang _eternal_ _maknae_ yang memang selalu memikirkan keadaan _hyung_ nya mengutarakan pikirannya.

Leeteuk memandang Ryeowook lalu _member_ lain yang hanya memandangnya balik. Menghela nafas dia menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

"aku tahu kau sangat takut Yesung membencimu, tapi hanya dengan cara ini kita akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya menggerogoti tubuh Yesung. Nanti saat Yesung sadar kita harus membujuknya untuk melakukan tes kesehatan…"

Setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menggangguk.

" _okay_ karena Yesung sudah aman di sini, bagi kalian yang memiliki jadwal ayo bersiap dan menuju ke jadwal kalian masing-masing.. dan oh ya.. manajemen meminta kalian untuk merahasiakan terlebih dahulu keadaan Yesung… jangan ada yang buka suara sebelum manajemen mengijinkan…"

Beberapa _member_ mulai bangkit dan langsung bergerak keluar Rumah Sakit untuk jadwal masing-masing yang kini meninggalkan manajer, Leeteuk, Siwon, Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk dan Siwon jadwal kalian masih 3 jam lagi dan Ryeowook juga Donghae kau kosong kan.. kalian berdua jaga Yesung, kalau dia sadar kabari aku _okay_.. aku akan mengirim _driver_ untuk menjemput kalian berdua nanti 2 jam lagi agar kalian bisa bersiap-siap di jalan..oh ya, keluarga Yesung akan kemari besok pagi-pagi sekali, sekarang mereka sedang berada di Singapura jadi kalian jaga Yesung baik-baik ya…"

Mereka berempat mengangguk paham.

00

Baru satu jam ditinggal Leeteuk dan Siwon terlihat pergerakan dari Yesung. Donghae dan Ryeowook yang semula hanya mengobrol sambil nonton tv langsung terdiam dan langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"eunghh.."

Yesung mengedipkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya diruangan itu.

" _hyung_.. bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?" Ryeowook langsung menyerbu Yesung.

Terlihat bingung, Yesung sepertinya baru mengumpulkan ingatan-ingatannya sebelum dia hilang kesadaran.

"dimana aku?" Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, dia sudah mengingat saat dirinya dibawa ke tempat klinik Dokter Park.

Donghae dan Ryeowook saling tatap dengan wajah takut.

"eum _hyung_.. kita berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul.."

Yesung membelalakan matanya, dia langsung mendudukan dirinya paksa.

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mendengarkanku?"

Yesung mencoba mencabut jarum infus di lengannya tapi dihentikan Donghae.

" _hyung_ , kami paham kau tidak ingin kami membawamu ke Rumah Sakit, tapi kami sudah bosan melihatmu kesakitan tanpa ada tanda-tanda kesembuhan. Kami butuh penjelasan tentang penyakitmu.. kami tak ingin lagi melihatmu menderita kesakitan _hyung_ …kalau kau tidak ingin kami mengetahui dengan paksa maka ceritakan semuanya yang _hyung_ rahasiakan kepada kami…"

Yesung menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Ryeowook dan Donghae bergantian. Pandangannya berubah dingin tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa tersentuh dengan penuturan Donghae.

"keluar.."

"tapi _hyung_ -"

"aku ingin sendiri.."

Donghae menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik Ryeowook untuk keluar dari kamar Yesung. Baru saja Donghae dan Ryeowook keluar kamar Yesung ponsel Donghae berdering. Terlihat nama 'Yesung _eommonim_ '. Donghae dan Ryeowook saling tatap sebelum Donghae mengangkatnya.

" _ **ne, yeoboseyo eomma.."**_

" _hae-ya.. bagaimana hyung mu? Aku barusan menelpon manajermu dan dia memintaku menghubungimu.. apa kau yang menemani Yesung?"_

" **ah** _ **ne**_ _ **eomma**_ **..Yesung** _ **hyung**_ **baru saja sadar,, eumm sekarang baru diperiksa Dokter. Nanti kalau Dokter sudah selesai akan hae kabari.. sekarang hae dan wookie yang menemani Yesung** _ **hyung**_ **…"**

" _arraso.. sebentar lagi penerbangan eomma akan berangkat eomma tutup dulu ya… besok eomma akan langsung ke Rumah Sakit begitu dari bandara.."_

" _ **ne**_ _ **eomma**_ **.. hati-hati…"**

Donghae menghela nafas lega, sedikit berbohong agar ibu Yesung tidak cemas. Donghae mengisyaratkan Ryeowook agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua mencari Dokter untuk melihat kondisi Yesung.

00

Kyuhyun melihat jam di pergelangannya. Masih 30 menit lagi baru dia bisa menemui Yesung _hyung_ nya biarkan dia egois karena memang dia sudah menganggap Yesung seperti _hyung_ kandungnya karena kenyataanya dia hanya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang lebih dekat dengan orang tuanya dibanding dengan adiknya.

Rekaman demo lagu untuk album baru mereka yang seharusnya dia hadiri bersama Yesung hari ini hanya dirinya dan Sungmin.

" _hyung_.. setelah selesai apa kau akan langsung ke _dorm_ atau ke Rumah Sakit?"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya bermain gitar.

"aku akan ke _dorm_ dulu, tadi Teuk _hyung_ memintaku mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Yesung _hyung_.. kau ikut aku saja, kita mandi dan istirahat sebentar baru ke Rumah Sakit agar _driver_ tidak bolak-balik.."

" _aniya_.. aku akan langsung ke Rumah Sakit, kalau aku sudah melihat Yesung _hyung_ aku baru bisa beristirahat…. Nanti aku akan naik taxi saja.."

"aisshh anak ini…. Kau baru berpisah dengan Yesung _hyung_ selama 4 jam dan kau berlagak sudah seperti berpisah berminggu-minggu saja…"

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Sungmin mendesah jengkel. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya, baru saja dia akan mencari kontak Donghae untuk ditelpon manajernya memanggilnya untuk _take vocal_.

Begitu mereka selesai Kyuhyun segera pamit kepada manajer mereka untuk menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Hanya butuh 10 menit Kyuhyun menunggu taxi pesanannya dia langsung naik dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Dengan menggumamkan lagu yang baru saja dia _take vocal_ Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela, menikmat perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit.

Begitu gedung putih berplakat _Seoul international hospital_ terlihat Kyuhyun segera bersiap turun. Melirik argo dia menyiapkan uang pas yang mungkin kelebihan sedikit. Begitu taxi berhenti tepat di depan Loby Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun langsung turun.

"kembaliannya ambil saja _ahjussi_.."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan _Won_ dan langsung melesat ke ruangan Yesung. Hal yang dia dapat saat membuka kamar Yesung adalah keributan. Dia melihat Yesung yang meronta dan mengumpat di pegangi Donghae dan seorang Dokter berusaha menyuntikan sesuatu.

"ada apa ini?"

Ryewook langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan.

"setengah jam yang lalu Yesung _hyung_ sadar, kami memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksanya.. saat kami tinggal keluar Yesung _hyung_ berontak dan menangis. Lalu kami masuk lagi, Donghae _hyung_ memegangi Yesung _hyung_ dan Dokter berusaha menyuntikan obat penenang. Saat aku Tanya Dokter, katanya Yesung _hyung_ tidak mau melakukan tes untuk penyakitnya.. "

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Yesung dari semua orang?

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju Yesung dan Donghae dan langsung memeluk Yesung. Awalnya Yesung masih berontak dan mengumpat tapi tak lama kemudian Yesung mulai tenang. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Dokter untuk mengurungkan niatnya menyuntik Yesung.

"shhh.. tenang _hyung_.. ada aku disini…"

"hiks.. Kyu aku tak mau.. hiks kenapa? Kenapa kalian memaksaku? Aku juga tak ingin punya.. aishh.."

Yesung mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun dan terus menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung, Yesung mulai tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Kyuhyun dibantu Donghae merebahkan tubuh Yesung. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membujuk Yesung agar mau melakukan tes kesehatan, atau mungkin agar mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia derita.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menderita _hyung_?"

TBC

Haduh kok jadi amburadul gini yak? Gimana? Kurang apa?

Jangan takut mengutarakan pendapat ya…


	4. Chapter 3

**WHY ME?**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **2016©yeyepapo**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Wonkyusung, Yesung centric**

 **.**

 **Casting : super junior, ahn jaehyun, song jaerim, oc:park ryeojin**

 **UNTUK MEMUDAHKAN BERIMAJINASI SAYA PAKE JAEHYUN N JAERIM OPPA..**

 **JANGAN BULI SAYA YA KARENA MEREKA GA MIRIP, DAN KENYATAAN UMURNYA BERBEDA..**

 **.**

 **Genre: drama, angst, family, friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning: shounen-ai, latter!mpreg, TYPO**

 **.**

 **Segala sesuatu hamper 70% imajinasi saja..**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: cerita punya saya,/ SuJu, Jaehyun, Jaerim punya Tuhan,/OC: Park Ryeojin punya saya**

 **.**

 _ **For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.**_

 **.**

 **ONE MORE TIME I WARN YOU**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 **.**

"ada apa ini?"

Ryewook langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan.

"setengah jam yang lalu Yesung _hyung_ sadar, kami memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksanya.. saat kami tinggal keluar Yesung _hyung_ berontak dan menangis. Lalu kami masuk lagi, Donghae _hyung_ memegangi Yesung _hyung_ dan Dokter berusaha menyuntikan obat penenang. Saat aku Tanya Dokter, katanya Yesung _hyung_ tidak mau melakkukan tes untuk penyakitnya.. "

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Yesung dari semua orang?

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju Yesung dan Donghae dan langsung memeluk Yesung. Awalnya Yesung masih berontak dan mengumpat tapi tak lama kemudian Yesung mulai tenang. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Dokter untuk mengurungkan niatnya menyuntik Yesung.

"shhh.. tenang _hyung_.. ada aku disini…"

"hiks.. Kyu aku tak mau.. hiks kenapa? Kenapa kalian memaksaku? Aku juga tak ingin punya.. aishh.."

Yesung mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun dan terus menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung, Yesung mulai tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Kyuhyun dibantu Donghae merebahkan tubuh Yesung. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membujuk Yesung agar mau melakukan tes kesehatan, atau mungkin agar mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia derita.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menderita _hyung_?"

 **NOW ON** **CHAPTER 3**

Cuaca di _Cheonan_ sangat cerah hari itu. Musim panas baru saja memasuki awalnya. Suasana belum terlalu panas dan tidak pula masih dingin. Kim Jongwoon, seorang siswa kelas tiga _Junior High School_ berjalan beriringan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bercanda gurau menikmati hari dan sesekali membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas mereka. Begitu melewati sebuah perempatan Jongwoon undur diri karena arah rumahnya berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

Sesekali Jongwoon menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di jalanya sambil bersiul lirih. Wajah riangnya berganti curiga saat perasaannya mengatakan ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Dengan mendadak dia berhenti dan langsung membalik badannya. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun hanya beberapa orang dewasa dengan peliharannya sedang berjalan-jalan. Jongwoon mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang mencurigakan tapi tak menemukannya. Mengangkat bahu cuek Jongwoon melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tertunda.

Mungkin Jongwoon tidak menemukannya, tapi di seberang jalan ada dua orang dewasa tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari dalam sebuah sedan hitam. Mereka berdua terus mengikuti Jongwoon sampai Jongwoon tiba di rumahnya. Begitu Jongwoon memasuki rumahnya, dua orang penguntit itu terdiam sebentar sebelum salah seorang dari mereka membuka suara.

"sepertinya dia berpotensi. Tubuhnya terlihat sehat-sehat dan terlihat sedikit.. _feminine_.." ujar yang paling tua sambil membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

"yah menurutku juga begitu tapi kita masih harus terus mengawasi dia agar kita tahu dia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah atau kuat. Kau sudah menyelidikinya kan? Siapa namanya?" sahut yang muda sambil sesekali melirik arah rumah Jongwoon.

Sedikit kurang ajar memang berbicara _informal_ dengan yang lebih tua. Tapi dia merasa dia lebih berhak mendapatkan kehormatan daripada orang yang lebih tua yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu. Mengingat dia adalah atasan dan seniornya walau usianya lebih muda 3 tahun.

"aku sudah menyelidiki anak itu. Dia hanya pernah mengalami radang tenggorokan dan flu biasa, aku mendapatkannya dari _medical record_ nya di rumah sakit daerah _Cheonan_ dan tingginya 170 cm dan beratnya 66 kg...dan namanya Kim Jongwoon, dia berumur 15 tahun lebih 10 bulan. Untuk lebih lengkapnya kau bisa membaca di map yang aku berikan padamu tadi pagi…"

Yang lebih tua menjelaskan hasil penyelidikan yang dia lakukan secara singkat.

"baik nanti akan aku baca.. sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanya menunggunya berusia 17 tahun. Tahun depan.."

Suasana didalam mobil tiba-tiba lenggang.

"kita pergi.."

000

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama teman-teman sekolahmu dan keluargamu? Jongwoon saat ini sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun. Menikmati suasana yang ceria dan penuh tawa membuat Jongwoon bersyukur masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 karena tahun lalu dia tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 karena adiknya yang berusia 14 meminta dirayakan, dan agar tidak terlalu boros orang tuanya meminyanya untuk bergantian merayakannya dengan adiknya.

Ketika jarum jam menunjukaan angka 10, acara di tutup dengan Jongwoon mengucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-temannya. Satu persatu tamu pesta berpamitan pada Jongwoon. Saat Jongwoon mengantarkan tamu terakhir keluar rumahnya dia kembali melihat sebuah sedan hitam berada di depan rumahnya walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh sekitar 50 meter tapi Jongwoon yakin sedan itu adalah sedan yang sama yang beberapa hari ini dia lihat mengikutinya. Perasaanya mengatakan kalau orang yang ada di dalam sedan itu memiliki niat jahat.

"Jongwoon ada apa?"

Panggilan ibunya membuatnya terkejut.

"tidak ada apa-apa _eomma_.."

Jongwoon mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran jeleknya, dia menutup pintu dan membantu orang tua serta adiknya untuk _member_ eskan rumah. Walaupun tidak sampai semuanya di bersihkan hari ini karena hari sudah benar-benar malam.

"sudah,, kita bersihkan badan kita dulu, lalu istirahat. Besok kita bersihkan lagi.." sang kepala keluarga menyarankan yang dibalas sorak senang Jongjin dan anggukan dari Jongwoon dan ibunya.

000

Sinar hangat matahari sore di musim semi menimpa kulit Jongwoon yang tengah berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang menuju ke rumahnya. Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari sekolah.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali menendang kerikil tak berdosa di hadapannya. Dia tidak sadar saat ada sepasang iris kelabu yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya, sampai….

"Kim Jongwoon…"

Remaja itu terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan masker dan jubah hitam serta topi hitam menghadangnya sambil menyebut namanya.

" _nu-nuguya_?"

Jongwoon terlihat mulai ketakutan dan mulai berjalan mundur. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sial, orang asing itu dengan gerakan cepat membungkamnya dangan sapu tangannya yang berbau sehingga Jongwoon langsung pingsan.

000

Pria yang menculik jongwon adalah pria suruhan dari orang-orang yang selama ini mengikuti gerak geriknya.

Tubuh pingsan Jongwoon diletakan di sebuah ranjang dengan sedikit kasar. Begitu yakin Jongwoon tidak akan terjatuh dari kasur, pria suruhan itu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lama datanglah 3 orang pria dengan baju kebanggaan dokter meraka.

"Ryeojin _-ah_ dia lebih sempurna daripada yang kau ceritakan padaku 3 bulan lalu…" Seorang dari meraka yang terlihat paling tua menghampiri Jongwoon dan mengelus pipi muda Jongwoon.

"Itu salahmu tidak mau ikut melihat keadaannya…" Yang paling muda menyela.

"Kau adik yang paling kurang ajar yang aku miliki Jaehyun _-ah_ bahkan aku akan lebih bahagia jika Ryeojin yang jadi adikku lihat.. dia itu penurut , tidak sembrono.. dan.. sopan…"

Yang di panggil Jaehyun hanya mencebik lalu ikut menghampiri tubuh Jongwoon dan mengecek keadaannya.

"Ryeojin _hyung_ ambilkan tali dan selimut.."

"tapi Jaerim _-ssi_ bilang tidak perlu diikat hanya perlu dibius total kalau dia terbangun nanti.."

"Aku yang memimpin disini…" Ujar Jaehyun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

"Jaehyun _-ah_ jaga bicaramu.. dia lebih tua darimu.. Ryeojin _-ah_ turuti saja dia.. "

" _ne_ … Jaerim _-ssi_.."

Ryeojin keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil tali dan selimut. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat membenci Jaehyun. Dokter muda yang sombong dan tidak tahu sopan santun, sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sangat lembut dan ramah.

Percobaan yang akan mereka lakukan ke tubuh Jongwoon sebenarnya adalah idenya, tapi saat Jaehyun mengetahui ide Ryeojin, dia langsung mengambil ide itu dan menyuruh Ryeojin menjadi bawahanya.

Ryeojin bisa apa? Dia hanya dokter baru yang baru dilantik 1 tahun lalu dikarenakan dia yang kuliahnya terlambat 3 tahun karena masalah biaya. Sedangkan si sombong Jaehyun sudah dilantik 2 tahun lalu karena kekuasaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya yang notabene pemilik beberapa rumah saikit di penjuru korea selatan. Dan ya.. uang mengalahkan segalanya.

Sedangkan kakak Jaehyun yang seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam memutuskan bergabung di projek percobaan ini 3 bulan lalu alasannya dia tidak mau adiknya mengacaukannya karena projek ini akan menjadi projek rahasia dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu ataupun sampai bocor ke telinga publik.

Setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang Jaehyun minta dia buru-buru kembali ke ruangan tadi.

00

"kau akan membiarkannya telanjang seperti ini? Apa kau tidak keterlaluan Jaehyun _-ah_.." Jaerim menasehati adiknya.

"biarkan dia seperti ini.. aku ingin melihat dia berontak dan _shock_ saat tahu dia telanjang dan.. terikat…" jawab Jaehyun dengan _smirk_ yang dianggap sangat menyebalkan oleh Ryeojin.

"kita siapkan alat dan perlengkapannya serta panggil suster yang akan membantu…" Jaerim menarik Jaehyun keluar. Ryeojin mengikuti kemudian.

Segera ruangan itu hanya di isi oleh Jongwoon seorang.

Mata sipit itu mengerjab bingung, dengan susah payah dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi sia-sia. Kedua lengannya terikat erat di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan kakinya terikat erat di ujung ranjang yang dia tempati.

Saat ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat tak terpakai dan dia terbaring di ranjang berukura meter yang terlihat seperti ranjang rumah sakit. Dan tubuhnya, tubuh muda itu terpampang sempurna dalam artian dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Jongwoon mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tali-tali yang mengekangnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan 3 orang pria berpakaian dokter yang masing- masing mendorong _trolley_ berisi peralatan-peralatan aneh yang mungkin pernah dia lihat di rumah sakit. Tak lama masuklah 2 orang wanita membawa lampu bertiang berukuran besar dan sebuah tabung besar dengan isi yang berwarna merah seperti daging.

Mereka mulai men- _set_ peralatan itu di sekitar Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mulai berteriak dan semakin _member_ ontak.

"lepaskan aku.. lepaskan aku… apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku…"

Salah seorang dokter-atau siapapun itu- dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam menghampiri Jongwoon sambil membawa sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna kuning keruh.

"maafkan kami,, kami hanya ingin menjadikanmu pria istimewa… maaf menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan…"

" _mwo_?"

Dokter itu mengijeksikan cairan itu ke tubuh Jongwoon. Sedangkan jongwon mulai merasa mengantuk. Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan orang – orang itu.

"kita harus segera memasukan rahim itu ke dalam tubuhnya…"

Jaerim mulai menggunakan sarung tangannya. Setelah peralatannya sudah terpasang di tubuh Jongwoon. Dan suster sudah mengecheck tekanan darah dan detak jantungnya, para dokter 'gila' itu mulai membedah perut Jongwoon dan meletakan sebuah rahim yang mereka buat khusus untuk laki-laki.

Proses itu memakan waktu 4 jam untuk memastikan rahim itu bisa mendapat _supply_ darah dan bekerja optimal.

Setelah 4 jam yang melelahkan bagi 3 dokter itu, mereka _member_ sihkan diri dan _member_ ikan Yesung baju dari rumah sakit terkenal di _Cheonan_.

"kau sudah memanggil ambulan?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Ryeojin yang tengah mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

"ah _ne_.. aku sudah menelponya mungkin 10 menit lagi ambulannya sampai.."

Jaehyun mengangguk paham lalu meninggalkan Ryeojin yang sepertinya menyibukan diri dengan bukunya.

Begitu ruangan itu hanya terisi Ryeojin dan Jongwoon, Ryeojin meletakan bukunya yang ternyata hanya berisi coretan-coretan tidak jelas.

"aishh aku sudah muak dengan si sombong itu.. aku akan menguasai projek ini.. akan ku singkirkan kalian…"

Ryeojin menyeringai senang.

000

Saat Jongwoon membuka matanya kembali, dia merasakan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya. Saat ini dia berada di ruangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, ruangan ini terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih, posisinya sekarang tidaklah terikat lagi, tapi karena nyeri di perutnya dia tak mampu bergerak lebih.

"kau sudah bangun, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan perutku?"

"haha.. anak muda, kau tak perlu takut. Aku dokter Park, Park Ryeojin… aku hanya _member_ imu sebuah keajaiban… maksudku… kau _special_ …."

Jongwoon menatap sosok dokter di depannya bingung.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jaehyun yang masuk bersama kakaknya.

"heii.. kelinci manis.. kau sudah bangun?.. bagus.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jaehyun menghampiri ranjang Jongwoon.

"kalian apakan aku? Aku bersumpah akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi.."

Jaehyun tersenyum mengejek. Dia menghampiri Jongwoon dan meraih dagu Jongwoon. Dia membuat Jongwoon menatapnya.

" _Go on_.. kalau kau mau melaporkan kami ke polisi tapi kau akan mendapatkan kenyataan yang akan membuatmu malu seumur hidupmu dan kau akan menyesal melaporkan kami ke polisi.."

Jongwoon semakin ketakutan. Ada yang benar-benar tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

"Ryeojin _-ah_ bawa Jaehyun keluar aku akan bicara pada anak ini.."

" _hyung_ bukannya kita sepakat aku yang akan bicara pada bocah ini.."

"kau diam.. kau sudah membuatnya takut jadi sekarang keluar.."

Jaehyun mendengus sebal lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan emosi.

Ryeojin yang semulai ingin keluar juga dicegah Jaerim.

"kau di sini saja Ryeojin _-ah_ sepertinya aku perlu teman untuk bicara pada anak ini… biarkan anak manja itu di luar.."

Jongwoon yang sedari tadi diam dibuat semakin bingung. Jaerim meraih kursi di samping ranjang Jongwoon dan duduk.

"nak.. namaku Jaerim. Song Jaerim dan dia adalah Park Ryeojin dan dokter yang keluar tadi adalah Song Jaehyun, adikku.."

Ada jeda sebelum Jaerim melanjutkan ucapannya.

"sebelumya kami mau minta maaf telah melakukan sebuah percobaan pada tubuhmu tanpa meminta ijin padamu.."

"kalian melakukan apa pada tubuhku?"' Jongwoon mulai panik.

"tenang nak, kami hanya menempatkan sebuah.. ehm… rahim di perutmu.."

"APA?"

"Tenang, itu tidak akan membuat perubahan pada tubuhnya secara ekstrim, hanya akan membuatmu memiliki tubuh seperti wanita, jangan berpikir kau akan memiliki payudara yang besar… itu tidak akan terjadi.. dan kau juga akan mengalami siklus menstruasi atau disini kita sebut dengan istilah peluruhan, kau hanya memerlukan suntik _hormone_ setiap 3 bulan sekali untuk menjaga rahimmu tidak rusak dan kau membutuhkan obat khusus untuk membuat siklus peluruhannya tidak terlalu menyakitkan untukmu serta _member_ ikan nutrisi untuk rahimmu.. tapi kau tidak akan mengeluarkan darah dari penismu.. tidak.. itu akan menyakitkan. .." Jaerim tertawa pelan tapi kembali fokus saat dilihatnya Jongwoon menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"ehm..eh.. kita lanjutkan, kau akan membuang darah kotor itu lewat _feses_ mu karena kami membuat leher rahimmu berada di atas lubang ehm.. mu… jadi tak perlu khawatir kau harus menggunakan pembalut.." Jaerim hampir saja kembali tertawa kalau saja dia tidak melihat airmata mulai menggenang di ujung mata Jongwoon.

"kalian membuatku menjadi _freak_.. kalian monster… sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang tuaku? Kalian benar-benar tidak berperasaan.."

"aaaa.. kami minta padamu untuk menjaga rahasia ini.. hiduplah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.. saat kau memerlukan suntikan hormon dan obat-obatan kau hanya perlu menelpon dokter Ryeojin. Dia yang akan menanganimu dan semuanya gratis…" Jaerim tesenyum tulus tanpa tahu senyuman itu malah membuat Jongwoon merasakan hidupnya hancur berantakan.

"baiklah.. aku permisi dulu.. Ryeojin _-ah_ beritahu Jongwoon _-ssi_ tentang masalah dia dirawat sekarang. Aku sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara.." Jaerim keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeojin yang tersenyum meremehkan.

"hei anak muda.. aku tau kau merasa hidupmu hancur tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke dokter lain untukmengeluarkan rahimmu itu karena kau hanya akan mendapat malu dan hanya kami yang tahu prosedur pengangkatannya tanpa membuatmu mengalami komplikasi … jadi dengarkan aku.. aku akan menelpon orang tuamu dan mengabari mereka kalau kau menjadi korban perampokan dan kau terkena luka tusuk, ingat skenario itu… "

Jongwoon menatap Ryeojin penuh dendam. Tapi dengan terpaksa dia menyetujui skenario gila dari dokter didepannya.

000

Begitu Jongwoon pulih dan pulang dari rumah sakit, Ryeojin selalu memantau kesehatan Jongwoon. Setiap Jongwoon datang untuk meminta obat dan untuk menerima suntikan hormone dan pemeriksaan rahim, Jongwoon selalu datang dengan wajah ditekuk dan tak bicara banyak.

Setelah 6 bulan penanaman rahim, 3 dokter gila itu mulai menemukan keganjilan. Mereka menemukan rahim yang ada di tubuh Jongwoon sangat lemah dan tidak menyatu secara keseluruhan ke tubuh Jongwoon dan dalam waktu tertentu akan membuat Jongwoon selalu kesakitan saat melalui masa peluruhannya.

"ini tidak bisa diteruskan.. dia akan menderita setiap bulan.. sakitnya akan melebihi sakit saat wanita yang mengalami menstruasi.. kita harus melakukan tindakan, kita angkat atau kita perbaiki.."Jaerim menatap kedua dokter muda di depannya gusar.

"tapi _hyung_ kau tahu sendiri 2 prosedur itu memiliki resikonya. Dan masing-masing resikonya sangat besar…" Jaehyun menjelaskan.

"dulu tujuan awal kita menanamkan rahim di perut Jongwoon _-ssi_ adalah untuk melihat apakah rahim buatan kita bisa menyatu dengan tubuh pria dan apakah rahim itu bisa dibuahi… tapi melihat sekarang ini rahimnya yang tak bisa menyatu sempurna berarti ada kesalahan pada pembuatan dan atau penanamannya dulu…" Jaerim mulai membawa emosinya.

"ehm.. Jaerim _-ssi_ sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan prosedur pengangkatan ataupun memperbaikinya.. dari pengamatan saya selama 6 bulan ini menangani Jongwoon _-ssi_ , dia belum merasakan sakit yang menyiksa saat mengalami peluruhan. Dan jika kita mendiamkannya 2 atau 3 tahun mungkin akan menyatu …" Ryeojin mencoba menengahi.

"ya.. aku setuju dengannya.. setelah rahimnya benar-benar menyatu kita bisa mengujinya untuk uji pembuahan…" Jaehyun merangkul Ryeojin menunjukan kesetujuannya dengan ide Ryeojin.

"Aku keluar dar projek ini.. ini hanya projek penyiksaan manusia dan aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari projek ini lagi…"

" _hyung_ kau bercanda kan?"

"perlu Jaerim _-ssi_ ketahui memang sejak awal kan anda tidak mengikuti projek ini dari awal, jadi kalau anda memutuskan untuk keluar, saya persilahkan.."

Jaehyun dan Jaerim menatap Ryeojin tak percaya, mereka tak mengira ternyata Ryeojin bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Jaerim.

Jaerim tersenyum penuh kekecewaan dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"KAU… aisshhh.."

Jaehyun menyusul kakaknya untuk membujuknya agar kembali ke projek.

000

Jongwoon menatap surat kontrak di depannya. Dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi _trainee_ di _SM Entertainment_. Terimakasih untuk ibunya yang mendaftarkannya lomba menyanyi hingga salah satu _staff_ SM melihat bakatnya.

Tapi senyum yang sedari tadi bertenger di bibir tipisnya sedikit terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bukan lagi lelaki 'normal'. Sedikit ragu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap 3 orang petinggi SM di depannya.

"ehm.. sebelumnya saya mau jujur pada _sajjangnim_.. saya menderita kelainan di pencernaan saya dan setiap bulan harus meminum obat dan 3 bulan sekali saya harus mendapat suntikan obat khusus."

Jongwoon menatap takut jika kontrak itu akan dibatalkan. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong tentang fakta sebenarnya tentang tubuhnya.

Terlihat para petinggi itu berdiskusi sebentar sebelum yang duduk di tengah buka suara.

"kami tidak mempermasalahkan itu Jongwoon- _ssi_. Pasti suatu saat penyakitmu akan sembuh dan kau bisa menjalani kehidupan sebagai artis dengan tenang. Tentunya kalau kau bisa bertahan untuk menjadi _trainee_ dan menunggu waktu _debut_ mu.. bagaimana… setuju?"

Jongwoon sedikit takut. Takut kalau petinggi itu akhirnya mengetahui kondisinya tidak akan membaik dalam waktu dekat ini oh.. mungkin selamanya. Jongwoon mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kertas kontrak yang sudah dia tanda tangani.

000

Baru satu bulan mengawali masa _training_ nya di SM, Yesung mengalami sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan mengunci diri di kamar dan meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit yang tersedia di kotak obat di _dorm_ nya. Begitu rasa sakit itu hilang dia bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat Ryeojin. Bermaksud menanyakan kenapa saat proses peluruhan bulan ini terasa sangat sakit.

Baru sampai di ruangan dokter Ryeojin, Jongwoon menggebrak meja dengan emosi. Wajah pucatnya terlihat penuh emosi dan peluh.

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa perutku terasa sangat sakit?"

Ryeojin bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jongwoon memintanya untuk berbaring di ranjang di ruangan itu. Jongwoon mengikuti tanpa protes.

Ryeojin memeriksa perut Jongwoon, menekannya beberapa kali sebelum memeriksanya dengan _stetoskop_.

"arrrhhhgg.."

Jongwoon menggerang sakit saat efek _pain killer_ yang diminumnya mulai memudar.

"lebih baik kau istirahat di sini.. aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu kalau kau sudah tidak kesakitan. Aku akan menyuntikan obat padamu.."

Jongwoon terlalu fokus mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu hingga tak memperdulikan ocehan Ryeojin. Begitu Ryeojin menyuntikan obat itu ke lengan Jongwoon, Jongwoon mulai terlihat melemas dan akhirnya pingsan.

Ryeojin menghela nafas berat. Dia meraih gagang telpon dan men _dial_ sebuah nomer.

" _hallo_.. Jongwoon datang ke klinik saya dan sepertinya rasa sakit yang kita khawatirkan akan menyerang dia sudah mulai terjadi..iya.. aku menyuntiknya dengan obat bius.. dia akan bangun 2 jam lagi.. baik,, saya menunggu anda…"

Ryeojin meletakan gagang telponnya dengan pelan. Diliriknya Jongwoon yang terlelap dengan wajah pucat dan peluh yag membanjiri wajahnya.

"jangan gagal.. kumohon…" Ryeojin memohon entah pada siapa.

1 jam kemudian pintu ruangan Ryeojin terbuka membuat Ryeojin menengok kaget.

"ah Jaehyun _-ssi_.. akhirnya anda sampai.."

Jaehyun memandang Ryeojin sekilas sebelum menuju ranjang Jongwoon. Ryeojin mengikutinya di samping Jaehyun.

Jaehyun merampas _stetoskop_ Ryeojin dan mengechek keadaan Jongwoon.

"kau memiliki mesin _rongent_ kan? Kita _rongent_ dan lihat keadaan rahimnya… tapi sebelum dia sadar kita harus melihat kondisi rahimnya dengan _USG_ dulu… dan aku membawa obat penghilang rasa sakit khusus untuk bocah ini…"

Ryeojin mengangguk ragu.

"tapi waktu satu jam apakah cukup? Aku hanya _member_ inya _sedative_ dengan dosis ringan…"

"cukup.."

Ryeojin mengangguk dan mereka berdua mulai melakukan _rongent_ pada Jongwoon dan kemudian melihat kondisi perut Jongwoon dengan _USG_. Tepat setelah Jongwoon di kembalikan ke ruangan dokter Ryeojin, dia sadar dan mulai mengernyit sakit saat perutnya terasa nyeri luar biasa.

"akh.. dokter, apa kau tidak punya obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?"

Ryeojin menghampiri ranjang Jongwoon sambil membawa sebuah botol berisi pil berwarna merah. Seperti obat penambah darah.

"kau hanya akan merasa kesakitan selama satu hari dalam masa peluruhan…tapi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya minum 2 butir pil ini 2 kali dalam sehari …"

Jongwoon meraih botol itu dan mengambil 2 butir pil dan langsung meminumnya dengan bantuan segelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh dokter Ryeojin.

Setelah beberapa menit rasa nyeri sekaligus sakit yang menghantui Jongwoon mulai memudar. Jongwoon mencoba untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Baru dia menyadari ada sosok lain selain Ryeojin. Dokter Jaehyun duduk di depan meja doker Ryeojin dan memandangnya.

"huft.. kalian berkumpul lagi dan sepertinya aku harus mengechek tubuhku apa kalian memasukan sesuatu lagi ke tubuhku…"

Jongwoon tertawa menremehkan.

"dasar kelinci kurang ajar. Aku kesini untuk _member_ imu obat yang baru saja kau minum… aku datang untuk menolongmu.. sopanlah sedikit.." Jaehyun mencibir dengan wajah tidak terima.

Jongwoon mendengus dan airmata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya yang tertutup.

"cih.. kalian yang membuatku begini.. untuk apa aku bersopan santun pada orang yang mencuri kebebasanku? Aku seperti terpenjara oleh obat-obatan ini.."

Jongwoon tetap menutup matanya tanpa memperdulikan airmatanya yang meleleh.

Setelah lebih dari 10 menit ruangan itu sunyi karena masing masing orang di ruangan itu terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Jongwoon mengusap airmatanya kasar lalu bangkit turun dari ranjang dan memakai kembali sepatunya.

"terimakasih obatnya.. "

Jongwoon berlalu tanpa menoleh.

000

Sepeninggal Jongwoon, kedua dokter 'gila' itu mulai berdiskusi.

"apakah Jaerim _-ssi_ ikut membantu untuk membuat obat tadi?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Matanya terpejam sambil menyandar di kursinya.

"aku mencoba mengajaknya untuk kembali ke projek ini tapi dia menolak.."

Ryeojin mengangguk.

"menurut hasil _rogent_ tadi apa pendapatmu?" Jaehyun memandang Ryeojin.

"menurut saya, rahim Jongwoon mulai memperbaiki diri tapi prosesnya sangat lambat. Dan sepertinya proses itu yang menyebabkan rasa sakitnya saat Jongwoon mengalami proses peluruhan.."

"yah sepertinya memang begitu, rahimnya yg mulai memperbaiki diri tapi prosesnya terhenti saat terjadi peluruhan hingga membuat Jongwoon kesakitan. Kira-kira sampai kapan dia akan bertahan? Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan uji pembuahan dalam waktu dekat.."

"saya dengar dia sekarang menjadi _trainee_ di SM jadi sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa melakukan uji pembuahan itu jika Jongwoon tidak keluar dari SM.. kita tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengeluarkan dia dari SM ataupun menyuruhnya keluar..."

"anak itu benar-benar merepotkan.. aku akan pindah ke salah satu rumah sakit di jepang tahun depan yang berarti 5 bulan lagi.. jadi selepas itu aku minta padamu untuk menangani Jongwoon… aku akan membuat stok obat untuknya dan menyerahkan resepnya padamu setelah aku dipindah tugaskan… aku akan _member_ ikan akses penuh untuk melanjutkan atau men- _stop_ projek ini.. aku sudah kehilangan harapan untuk melakukan uji pembuahan saat kita mengetahui rahimnya mengalami masalah.."

Ryeojin menatap Jaehyun terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk patuh. Tanpa Jaehyun ketahui Ryeojin sedang bersorak bahagia di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya…. hal yang dia nantikan yaitu menangani projek ini sendirian akan terkabul.

000

Hari itu musim semi tengah berada di puncaknya. Bunga-bunga telah sepenuhnya bermekaran dan daun-daun nan hijau terbentang di sepanjang mata memandang. Mentari terlihat mulai meninggalkan sang siang dan menuju ke peraduannya. Sore hari yang syahdu di taman kota.

Terlihat 2 orang pria yang berpakaian serba tertutup tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang berada di tengah taman.

" _hyung_.. kalau kita _debut_ bagaimana dengan penyakitmu? Apa kau akan mempublikasikannya ke _fans_ atau menutupinya?"

"menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Siwon- _ah_?"

"kalau menurutku.. ehm.. mengatakannya.." Jawab siwon ragu.

"hah.. dan membiarkan mereka kasihan padaku seperti kalian saat pertama kali mengetahui kondisiku begitu?"

Yang dipanggil Siwon menunduk diam. Perlahan dia meraih tangan berbungkus sarung tangan putih di sampingnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu.. aku akan selalu melindungimu _hyung_.. ingat janjiku padamu ini Jongwoon _hyung_ …"

Siwon tersenyum cerah, walau separuh wajahnya tertutup topi dan kacamata hitam.

Jongwoon membalas tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya. Siwon tahu _hyung_ nya itu tersenyum terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit dengan binar bahagia.

Akhirnya mereka berpelukan sebelum kemudian melepaskan diri dan bangkit pergi dari taman itu.

000

 _Telah ku lalui kesakitan ini sekian tahun. Kapan kah akan berakhir? Atau akankah penderitaan ini berakhir?_

Jongwoon atau Yesung menuliskan keluh kesahnya di dalam buku diarinya. Berhenti sejenak dia menghela nafas berat lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahi keluh kesahnya. Dia mengunci buku diarinya dan memasukannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

Cklek

" _hyung_ , kau sedang apa? Manajer _hyung_ datang bersama _member_ baru kita, sebaiknya _hyung_ keluar sekarang…"

Terlihat sang _eternal maknae_ grubnya menyembulkan kepalanya. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"baik.. aku keluar sekarang Wook _-ah_.."

Begitu mereka berdua sudah bergabung dengan _member_ lainnya, terlihat formasi utuh dari sebuah group _boyband_ yang baru terbentuk 1 tahun itu. Super Junior.

Manajer mereka terlihat membawa sebuah koper dan di belakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan kurus menundukan kepalanya juga membawa koper.

"ini _member_ baru untuk group kalian. Seperti yang kalian dengar dari rapat kemarin… kalian harus memperlakukan dia dengan baik.. dan perlu kalian ketahui, dia adalah _maknae_ kalian… bantu dia untuk merapikan barangnya. Dan Jungsoo kau yang menentukan dia tidur dengan siapa _okay_.. aku sudah lelah aku mau pulang…"

Begitu manajer keluar, sosok _maknae_ baru itu membungkuk sopan.

" _annyeonghaseo_. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_.."

Yang lain menganggap remeh dan mulai membubarkan diri. Hingga tersisa Leeteuk, Hankyung, Yesung dan Siwon.

"terserah kau mau tidur dimana, aku tak peduli, asal tidak di kamarku…" sang _leader_ berujar dingin lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"selamat datang ke keluarga besar Super Junior.." ucap Hankyung dengan bahasa Korea yang kagok.

Hankyung memeluknya sekilas dengan senyum merekah.

"aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu untuk tidur di kamarku tapi aku sudah _sharing_ kamar dengan Heechulie.."

"biar dia tidur di kamarku _hyung_.. walau kamarku kecil tapi kau bisa tidur di lantai dengan _futon_.. aku membawa _futon_ pemberian ibuku.. jadi kau bisa memakainya…" Yesung menawarkan kamarnya mengetahui kalau sang _maknae_ kebingungan.

"kau yakin _hyung_?" Siwon memandang Yesung di sampingnya.

Yesung mengangguk dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun dan raut kurang suka dari Siwon.

"baiklah tersertah kau _hyung_.. aku harus pulang.. besok aku akan kesini lagi.. annyeong _hyung_.."

Siwon berpamitan pada 2 _hyung_ nya lalu mencium kening Yesung yang dihadiahi teriakan protes yang tidak dihiraukan Siwon.

"yak.. Siwon sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu.."

"sudahlah Yesungie.. dia kan memang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarmu.."

Hankyung meraih salah satu koper Kyuhyun dan menariknya mengikuti Yesung yang berjalan menggandeng Kyuhyun yang juga membawa koper.

Begitu mereka memasuki kamar Yesung. Hankyung pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena dia mendengar Heechul memanggilnya.

"kau bisa meletakan kopermu di sudut kosong sana.. dan tidur di samping ranjangku.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyeret 2 kopernya ke sudut kosong ruangan 3 kali 3 meter itu.

"ehm.. terimakasih Yesung _-ssi_.."

"ah kau tidak perlu se kaku itu.. panggil aku _hyung_ saja.. Yesung _hyung_ atau Jongwoon _hyung_ itu nama asliku kalau kau belum tahu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia mulai membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan baju ganti serta perlengkapan mandinya.

"kau mau mandi?"

" _ne_.. badanku lengket semua _hyung_.."

"kamar mandinya ada di ujung lorong ya.. dan mengenai _member_ lain, kau jangan ambil hati ya mereka mungkin belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"terimakasih sudah menerimaku _hyung_ …" Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Tapi Yesung malah memeluknya.

"tak usah sungkan.. aku kan _hyung_ mu.."

Mereka berdua tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun melanjutkan mencari perlengkapan mandinya. Saat dia hendak beranjak keluar dia meneloh ke arah Yesung yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Tak sengaja dia melihat botol-botol obat yang tertata rapi.

"eh.. _hyung_.. kau sakit?"

Yesung memandang bergantian botol-botol obatnya dan Kyuhyun.

"ah aku kira manjemen sudah memberi tahumu.. ah mungkin karena bukan hal penting.. aku menderita gangguan di pencernakanku. Dan harus meminum obat ini secara rutin.."

Yesung tersenyum lemah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu undur diri untuk mandi.

Ooo

"Kini kau tahu kan sebab penderitaanku? Apa kalian tetap akan menganggapku manusia yang normal? Atau akan menjauhiku? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini tapi aku juga tak mau aib ini menyebar.. kalian tak akan tahu rasanya memliki sebuah rahim yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki seorang perempuan… aku juga ingin mengangkat rahim sialan ini.. tapi dokter gila itu mengatakan jika rahimku diangkat maka aku akan mengalami pendarahan hebat dan jika bukan dokter itu yang mengangkatnya maka besar resikonya akan terjadi kesalahan pengangkatan dan memicu tumbuhnya sel kanker ganas jika ada sebagian kecil yang tertinggal di perutku…"

Yesung memandang seluruh _member_ ,manajer dan keluarganya yang berdiri mengelilingi ranjangnya. Posisinya yang duduk bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon membuatnya terlihat rapuh, benar-benar rapuh ditambah sekarang dia berada di ranjang pesakitan.

Semua yang mendengar berita itu sungguh terkejut. Satu hari setelah Yesung mengetahui dirinya di rawat di rumah sakit, dia meminta seluruh _member_ , manajer dan keluarganya berkumpul untuk menjelaskan perihal 'penyakitnya'.

"Kau harus menjalani proses pengangkatan rahim itu Jongwoon- _ah_.."

Yesung memandang ayahnya kaget.

" _appa_.. itu sangat beresiko..aku tak mau mati konyol.."

"kita belum mencobanya Jongwoon- _ah_ , dan siapa tau kata-kata dokter itu hanya gertakan agar kau tidak melapor ke polisi dan melakukan pengangkatan!?"

Terlihat ayah Jongwoon sangat tidak terima dengan kondisi anaknya.

"tapi _appa_.."

"tenang.. tenangkan dirimu Jongwoon _-ah_. Dan Kim _abbeoji_.. saya paham perasaan anda tapi sebaiknya sementara ini kita biarkan rahim itu berada di tempatnya.. kita harus mengorek informasi dari dokter yang selama ini menangani Jongwoon agar kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan.." manajer mereka mencoba menengahi suasana.

"kalian tahu di mana dokter gila itu?" ayah Yesung bertanya penuh emosi.

"anda harus tenang, baru nanti saya beritahu keberadaan dokter itu…"

"baiklah.."

Tuan Kim mulai terlihat tenang di damping istrinya.

"aku ingin semua yang berada di ruangan ini menjaga rahasia ini. Jangan ada yang membocorkannya ke publik. _Okay_.."

Semua yang di ruangan itu mengangguk tak terkecuali Yesung yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"kemarin saat kita membawa Jongwoon ke rumah sakit aku menyewa seseorang untuk menyamar menjadi polisi untuk menangkap Ryeojin, dan setelah dia mau ikut kedalam mobil, aku membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari kota, aku mengurungnya di sebuah gudang dengan penjagaan ketat.. aku mencoba mengorek informasi tentang keadaan Jongwoon melalui orang suruhanku di sana tapi dia bungkam… tidak mau menjelaskan apapun... Dia bilang Jongwoon adalah kelincinya dan hanya dia yang bisa memeliharanya.. itu membuatku bingung hingga tadi setelah Jongwoon selesai bercerita aku baru paham maksudnya… kita bisa mengorek informasi lainnya lagi dari Ryeojin dengan mengatakan padanya kalau kita sudah mengetahui keadaan Jongwoon yang sebenarnya… karena data Jongwoon yang aku ambil dari komputer dan laptopnya tidak lengkap, sepertinya dia sengaja menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat..."

Manajer menutup penjelasannya dengan tersenyum tipis ke arah Yesung yang membalasnya dengan lelehan airmata.

"terimakasih untuk tetap berada di sampingku saat kalian sudah tahu kekuranganku…"

Yesung menangis haru. Siwon yang menjadi sandaranya mengelus lengan Yesung menenangkan. Kyuhyun menghampiri _hyung_ nya itu dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

"aku dan semua yang menyayangimu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu _hyung_ … karena kita keluarga…"

Tangis Yesung semakin keras. Ibunya yang berada di sampingnya langsung memeluknya dan diikuti semua orang di ruangan itu memeluk yesung.

 **TBC atau END?**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

Yang minta untuk di panjangin gimana ini sudah panjang kan? Di chapter ini aku focus flashback dan asal muasal yesung bisa punya rahim.

Kalau ada yang lihat typo silahkan di koreksi.. kalau lihat ketidak singkronan cerita silahkan complain.. feel free to correct me.. silahkan mengoreksi (tulisan saya)saya…

Balasan review :

 **Jy: ini ketahuan**

 **Bikuta-chan: hehe yang nulis aja ikut nyeri kekeke yesung ga berubah jadi cewe dia ttp cowo..**

 **Elfira : di sini kejawab kan…ini next nya..**

 **Cloudsrainny :ending dengan ***sung tapi ***sung di sini bromance ya dan genrenya focus ke family n friendship.(nahlo bingung kan? Di keterangan pairing ada tuh)**

 **Kim rose : maksih… ini udah lanjut.. lama dikit tapi panjang kan gapapa ya hehe**

 **Alifahyeye : gimana masih penasaran? Semoga masih biar baca terus**

 **NonnimELF : kalau ga kesakitan kayaknya pembacanya kurang dapet feel ya… hehehe (senyum setan)**

 **Guest1 : maaf kayaknya harus diap2 kecewa kalu berharap pairing ada terwujud dalam hal romance karena pairing itu hanya sebatas bromance**

 **Kyusung : ini lanjut…**

 **Yesung ah : ini udah panjang ya. 4000 word lho…ini juga dah lanjut..**

 **Wonhaesung love : iya ini next**

 **Ryu cloud : iyakkk**

 **Dreamhigh3424 : ini dah dipanjangin 4k lho… trimakasih**

 **Cc: wah sepemikiran ni sama yesung cie cieeee**

 **Olla : tedung? Yesung?! Ini dia udah jujur dan terbuka..**

 **Name ia : sorry sedikit lama…**

 **Sukayesunguke : uname mu bikin ngakak.. ini sudah di next..**

 **Ren : terima kasih reviewnya.. dan dokternya iru cowo ya hehehe maaf kalau bikin bingung. Di chap ini sudah saya jelaskan semuanya. Untuk interaksi belum bisa banyak2**

 **Guest2 : haduh ketauan deh suka baca sasunaru hahahaha aku kalau bikin ini jadi sasunaru latarnya juga harus diubah.. tapi besok lah kalau udah ada ide latarnya diganti apa baru aq bikin versi sasunaru.. gapapa ga login tapi kasih nama biar biar aku kalau bales komenmu tau itu balesan untuk siapa…hehehe**

 **Ia : nunggu anda komen baru lanjut…**

 **Cha2lovekorean : semoga penasaran terus biar baca terus…hehehe… udah di lanjut ya dan dichapter ini dijelaskan..**

 **Mommydaddy : iya gapapa better late than never… waduh 3some hahaha aq ga bisa suruh mereka ber3 bersatu dalam damai eciee.. harus salah satu bromance.. dan sepertinya anda benar kekekekekeke…**


End file.
